Gift in Return
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: When receiving a gift you always give a gift back in return. -- Valentine/White Day
1. Valentine’s Day

**Anonymous Saru:** Hello! Back writing furuba fics!! Since today (3/14/07) is white day, I started thinking to myself, "hmmm I should write a fic for today and blah, blah, blah" and so I am! In honor of White Day, I present the with a fic! XD (Oh God, lets get on with the chapter before I go all Shakespeare on you guys...)  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** This story will be in two parts, Valentines Day first then White day last:D since I didn't write a fic for Valentines Day I thought why not now? SO I am! XD **BL** will be involved: _Why Kakeru and Yuki?_ WHY THE HELL NOT :D?! They're total smex that's why...and cannon... (cough)  
**Rating: T**; because my last one was T and those two aren't going to third base...XD  
**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Fruits Basket and all it's freaking glory; _if I did_...there would be gay parings and Akito would go off and die in a small ditch, coz she's a bitch...and there would be no Kyobashing!!! Kyo needs love, and stuff :D

Without further ado! I bring you:

Gift in Return  
Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

_It was Valentine's Day; that dreaded day of which Yuki despised so much. Well you would too if you had rabid fangirls chase _you _down baring all sorts of chocolates for you. But then again, Yuki was alone when that happened so maybe this year would be different?_

_Yep, that's right; Yuki had a boyfriend, well an _oh-so-secret-boyfriend_, but a boyfriend nonetheless. It had been over a few months since Yuki started dating Kakeru. _

_But, hell, who would've thunk it? Yuki and Kakeru. Kakeru, fucking, Manabe, the most annoying guy on the planet, well at least at the school, but anyways; those two were an odd couple. To be precise, exactly polar opposite, but you can't deny what feels so right in your heart. _

_But enough about Yuki and Kakeru being exact polar opposites—and onto Yuki's dilemma, today was Valentines Day. And Yuki didn't even know what to get his boyfriend._

_Chocolates are too common, and roses seem too silly. Yuki thought as Mayuko sensei drowned on about the meaning of Valentines Day. Even the teacher is all a flutter... Yuki thought tapping his pen to his mouth._

_Maybe a dinner for two alone? Wait what if he takes that the wrong way? Are we even there romantically? Yuki thought again writing down different possibilities for the two to spend their Valentine's together. _

_Maybe Tohru and Kyo are doing something? Yuki thought as Mayuko sensei broke everybody up into groups to write Valentine Cards. _

"_This is so childish!" Kyo yelled from his seat. "I'm not a kid, if I wanted to express my love in a card—hell I wouldn't even do that!!" _

"_Shut up and write, idiot," Uotani said throwing a wad of paper at Kyo._

_Kyo and Tohru have been dating since about, three months? "Hey Tohru-san, I have something to ask you." Yuki said turning around in his desk to face Tohru. "What are you doing today?"_

"_Um, I've work today?" Tohru stated dumbly. "Um, that's not...I meant what are you doing _for Valentines Day_?" Yuki said rephrasing his sentence. Yuki knew Tohru worked too much, but, not to where it was affecting her brain. _

"_We're going to see a movie after she gets off of work," Kyo stated simply as he started writing in the construction paper Mayuko sensei gave him._

_Movies, actually that wasn't such a bad idea. If it weren't for Kakeru's bad taste in movies. He'd rather go see kiddy movies instead of the type of movies Yuki wanted to see. Although, the plus side to seeing kiddy movies was Yuki got to see how childishly cute Kakeru acts, it's rather adorable. _

_But seeing as Yuki didn't want to go to the movie theatre he had to scrap that idea._

_What else was there to do? Surely there had to be_ something_, it was freaking Valentines Day! "There has to be something to do today..." Yuki said sadly, as no ideas came to his head._

"_Yuki!? You actually like Valentines Day?" Uotani said thinking her ears have failed her. "No wait, lemme rephrase that..._you like _somebody!?!" _

"_W-well..." Yuki blushed as he pen dropped with a small thud to his desk._

"_Take her to the fair..." Hanajime said cutting her Valentine Card. _

"_Ohhh! Yeah take her to the fair! I bet she'll love it!" Uotani said as she continued writing in her own card. "I love the fair!" she added offhandedly._

_Yuki blushed again, well obviously Uo-san and Hana-san hadn't quite known about Yuki's love interest, but Kyo and Tohru did, simply, because they lived in the same house as he did. Damn Shigure._

"_Oh...the fair!_ She'll _love the fair!" Tohru squealed in delight_

So that was how Yuki came up with the whole: "Take Kakeru to the fair" plan. Boy some plan it was going to be.

After school Yuki told Kakeru to meet him at the train station.

"Yun-Yun!" Kakeru called obnoxiously waving him down, "where we goin huh Yun-Yun?"

"Somewhere..." Yuki said trying not to smile. But as easy as that sounds, ignoring one of Kakeru's famous pouts wasn't.

"You know Kakeru; it's hard for me to believe that _you're_ the seme..." Yuki said folding his arms as he waited for the train.

"B-but! I just wanted to knooow!" Kakeru said pouting even more, leeching onto Yuki.

"Yup, defiantly hard to believe..." Yuki said trying to fight a blush.

"Awww, Yun-Yun doesn't believe I can be a seme..." Kakeru said sliding his arms around Yuki's waist, and nuzzling his neck slightly.

"Kake—" Yuki moaned as he looked up for the train. "Tr-train...l-lets go..."

"Awww, but I was starting to have _fun_..." Kakeru said as he let go of Yuki and followed him inside. "But really, Yuki, where _are_ we going?"

"You'll see..." Yuki said happily as he sat down. The fair was in Kyoto, so they did have a long way to go, but luckily it was a Saturday _(A.S. yesh I know Valentines Day wasn't a Saturday, it was a Thursday? W/e it was...but, I want them to have all day, without getting nagged at about it being a "school day" and all...and oh...I also have no clue where in Japan they are...so I'm just saying the fair's in Kyoto! Plus there are a lot of purdy sites in Kyoto too :D)_ and they had all the time in the world.

A few hours flew by as Kakeru saw the different scenery pass by, "no really Yuki, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Yuki said beaming, "our stops almost here." Yuki replied causing Kakeru to fall back in his seat and sigh, as the weather caught his eye. Dark clouds were forming over—wherever they were heading. But, Kakeru decided for the best of it, _not_ to ruin whatever Yuki was planning. "Here we are." Yuki said bouncing out of his seat as he walked out of the train, Kakeru following behind.

"Yuki-kun, are we in Kyoto?" Kakeru asked examining the scenery, noticing that some of the landscapes were from some his history text books.

But Yuki said nothing, and just trotted along looking ahead of the streets.

"AH! There it is!" Yuki squealed _(A.S. if he doesn't squeal...well now he does! Kekeke)_ as he grabbed Kakeru's hand and pulled him along.

"Yuki, just, what is that?" Kakeru asked sounding confused as a light rain began to drizzle.

"It's a fair!" Yuki said as he pulled Kakeru inside the entrance gates. Talking quickly to the ticket lady, "two please..."

Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all...Yuki thought as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the two tickets. "I haven't been to the fair in _ages_..." Yuki sighed raising his arms.

"I haven't been to the fair at all if that makes you feel any better..." Kakeru said looking around in amazement.

Wait a minute; he hadn't been to the fair? Surely there was something wrong with that, maybe it was some type of joke; _almost everybody's _been to the fair before. But clearly this was no joke, "Yuki what's that thing?" Kakeru said as he pointed off to something in the distance.

"That's a ferries wheel, Kakeru you haven't been to the fair before?" Yuki asked in astonishment. Kakeru shook his head, "No...is it something bad?" he asked looking down at the now wet floor from the soft drizzle.

"No..." Yuki said smiling softly, "you just have so much more to catch up o—" Yuki started to say but got cut off shortly by the soft drizzle changing drastically to a harsh downpour.

"What?" Kakeru asked as he dragged Yuki over to a dry place so the two wouldn't get drenched anymore.

"T-this can't be happening!" Yuki said panicking.

"This what?" Kakeru said looking at Yuki.

"It can't be! No!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, calm down...it's not the end of the world here..." Kakeru said placing his hands atop of Yuki's shoulders.

"NO! You just don't get it!" Yuki paused as he grabbed Kakeru's arms, "I planned this since somebody suggested it to me! I—" Yuki paused as he rested his head against Kakeru's chest, crying softly, "this was your Valentines present from me to you..."

Kakeru looked down at Yuki as he hugged him, everything finally clicking. The chocolates, the flowers, the cards, teacher's being nice. Today was Valentines Day.

Kakeru sighed as he patted Yuki's head softly, "silly, I don't need anything from you. Valentine chocolates would be consumed and flowers would just wilt away. But you, you last a life time. All I need is you." Kakeru said smiling softly.

Yuki looked up, teary-eyes meeting soft eyes, "y-you don't care?" he hiccupped.

"No, I have you, what more do I absolutely need?" Kakeru said, wiping away Yuki's tears with his thumb. "Now take this, or you'll catch your death..." Kakeru said taking off his jacket and placed it on Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki couldn't believe his ears; that was the most romantic thing Kakeru had ever said. He didn't want any chocolates, nor flowers, nor cards, all he wanted was _him_. Yuki thought as he pulled Kakeru's jacket over him, nestling his head into Kakeru's chest, wishing to stay like that for eternity.

"Yuki..." Kakeru said a few minutes later.

"Hmmm?" Yuki replied, thinking Kakeru was calling him.

"No, it's snowing..." Kakeru said looking up into the sky.

He _was_ true, it _was_ snowing. Yuki thought, lifting his head away from Kakeru's warm chest to look up at the sky and smiled slightly.

"See and _you_ said this wasn't going all as planned. I like the turn of events for today Yuki..." Kakeru said as he pulled Yuki along back to the train station. "And you thought that the rain was horrible, but it brought along yuki!" Kakeru said happily as he slipped his arms around Yuki's waist again.

"Happy Valentines Day Kakeru," Yuki said holding onto one of Kakeru's hands.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Aww dang...it's already midnight...damn I wanted to post this today... (sniff) oh well... 

Kakeru: It's called a late fic! (smile)

Yuki: You guys... (shakes his head)

Kakeru: Yosh! I get to star in the next one!

Yuki: But you _did_ star in this one...

Kakeru: Yeah, but it was mostly you, since you're the uke...but since I'm returning the gift, it's mostly about me! (beam)

Anonymous Saru: Jesh! Exactly what Kakeru said! (starts writing the white day story)

Hiro: But we all know you'll start it the same time you started it today, tomorrow...

Anonymous Saru: (huggles Hiro in a suffocating way) shhh! (twitch) But this is a two sider story! (go me I made a word up! Huzzah!) Valentines Day first, then White Day last!! I really wanted to get this story up by on the real White Day date...but...I le suckzorz... (cries)

Hiro and Yuki: that you do...

Kakeru: (huggles teh kanae) Leave her alone!! She could not write the story at all!

Anonymous Saru: This is why kanae should never write at midnight (hey that rhymed! XD) she makes spelling mistakes...be expecting the continuation sometime tomorrow! (smile)


	2. White's Day

**Anonymous Saru: **Like I promised you guys! The second part of the story:D I hope you enjoy it! But hehehe I noticed that the last one was all cutesy and adorable and _romantic_, this one will be cutesy adorable and whats the word I'm looking for? _Smutty_? Oh well once I find out I'll tell you!  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** This is the second part of the story White's Day and blah, blah, blah...and all that wonderful yummy **BL** too...:D  
**Rating: T**; because it's what the first fic was rated, and they aren't going to third base! So thur.  
**Disclaimer:** No, I've told you before, I swear officer! I don't own furuba, sure I own 14 volumes, but I'm poor and have other priorities to buy instead of buying the newest one! If I did own furuba (in the way you're thinking, dear officer) well let's not go down that road ne? XD  
**Oh one more thing!:** I totally forgot to mention this from the last chapter, buuut the italics are indeed a flashback, sorry if I confused you (sweatdrop)

Without further ado!  
Gift in Return  
Chapter 2: White's Day

_It was White's day, a day for gifts to be returned to lovers from last Valentine's Day. Kakeru enjoyed White's day, but when he had an actual girlfriend to give his ribbon to. Now he has a boyfriend and that sort of complicates things... Sure Yuki was a _wonderful_ boyfriend, whom he loved to death, but Kakeru had no idea how to return Yuki's gift from Valentine's Day. _

_His gift, although, without realizing it, was so romantic; even if they had been caught in the rain and snow, but still... This gift would be hard to return. Kakeru thought as he gnawed on his pencil listening to his sensei bore on with Algebra II. _

"_Alright, lunch" came the dull sound from Kakeru's sensei, as half the class split up into bunches, friends chatting amongst friends. "Kakeru!" _

"_What is it Kimi?" Kakeru said pulling out his lunch, which consisted of a bento box. "Ne...Kimi-Kimi, wanna help me with this? Kaa-san always packs too much for me." Kakeru said going through the bento to pick out his favorite portion. _

"_Sure—wait! Are you calling me fat?!" Kimi said in shock._

"_No Kimi-Kimi, it's just that you normally don't have a lunch and you always bother me for some..." Kakeru said passing Kimi another portion. _

"_Oh, well then thanks!" and with that Kimi dug into her food breaking apart the chopsticks Kakeru handed her, "Itadakimasu!" _

_From afar it looked as if those two were dating, since Kakeru broke up with Komaki and all. _

"_Ne—Kakeru, what are you going to do for your return present?" Kimi asked nonchalantly in between bites._

"_Oh—well—I don't quite know exactly. I was wondering if you could help me though..." Kakeru said, picking at his bento portion._

"_Of course! I'll help!! Anything to make Yun-Yun feel happy!" Kimi squealed in delight, she knew about Kakeru's boyfriend. After all, being one of the ones to set them up, she of course knew._

"_I know the perfect place for you to go to Kakeru!" Kimi said as she went to her bag for something._

_Wonder what it could be...Kakeru thought, setting down his chopsticks._

"_Here it is!" Kimi said finally finding whatever it was she wanted, and skipped back to Kakeru's desk. "Kimi-Kimi what is that exactly??" Kakeru asked looking at the brochure. "It's an onsen, the perfect return gift!" Kimi squealed._

_Kakeru was taken aback—normally boys give their love interest ribbons, or flowers, or white chocolates, but an onsen? "Do you not like the idea??" Kimi asked tearfully._

"_Um...no...it's just...different...luckily I have _some_ money on me... Kimi-Kimi how much do you think this'll coast?" Kakeru said looking down at his almost full bento box._

"_Oh don't worry! I called ahead of time, me and Machi!" Kimi beamed swatting her hand in the air. "So don't worry!"_

_Worry_. That was the least trouble on Kakeru's mind after telling Yuki to meet him at the bus stop after school. Man this feels like déjà vu all over again. Kakeru thought as he greeted Yuki at the bus station.

"So where are we going?" Yuki asked slightly confused.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later!" Kakeru said grinning mischievously as the bus pulled up. "Now come on, while the night is young!" Kakeru said as he pulled Yuki up the steps.

"The night is _what? _Kakeru where _are_ you getting all this?" Yuki asked questioning Kakeru slightly.

"Come on Yun-Yun-kun!" Kakeru said as he sat down. "Relax a little and let this all come down to me, kay?"

"Kakeru you're making no sense at all..." Yuki said as he reluctantly sat down. "But, don't I never make any sense Yun-Yun?" Kakeru said sweetly as he laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. Kakeru was right on that, he only made since whenever he felt like it. Which was a rare thing itself; no matter _how_ long Yuki had been dating him.

A few hours flew by as Yuki started realizing the scenery, "Kakeru, are we going to an onsen?"

"H-how...HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!" Kakeru cried out in disdain. "Kimi-Kimi told you right?! Oooooh if she did—"

"Kakeru! Calm down, nobody told me anything, my family owns the onsen...and I've been here before..." Yuki said looking at Kakeru before it clicked, "wait, is this your return gift?" Yuki asked.

"Yun-Yun, you have a huge family..." Kakeru said as the bus came to a stop, noting the arrival to the onsen. "So who owns it?"

"Mesho-san, it isn't called the _Soma Onsen_ for nothing now, and Kakeru quit ignoring my question, is this your White Day present?" _(A.S. yeah I know I "might" be misspelling Sohma, I know it has an 'h', but some also spell without the 'h', so tomato, tomato!)_

Kakeru looked into Yuki's eyes innocently, "well, _it was_ going to be a secret...but I guess the cat's out of the bag now... You don't hate me do you??"

Yuki smiled, "no silly, _why_ would I hate you? I think that it's cute, but it's a good thing I'm coming with you, before you pick one of the baths that'll make you dizzy."

"That's a good thing, I guess, but come on! Let's go!" Kakeru said as he pulled Yuki down the steps of the bus and into the onsen entrance.

"Yuki-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you...and guest too." Mesho said, holding onto the door frame weakly.

"Hi Mesho-san, this is Kakeru..." Yuki said bowing slightly, "Hiya baa-chan!" Kakeru said waving slightly.

"Kakeru—" Yuki shot out crossly, "its okay Yuki-sama, Manabe-san's always called me that...it just took me a while to realize it was him...how's your father doing?" Mesho stated, leaning on Kakeru.

"He's fine, Machi's fine too...she's finally _free_ too..." Kakeru said matter-of-factly.

"Well I shan't bother you two no more," Mesho said as she walked away slowly.

"You never told me you've been here before..." Yuki said looking at Kakeru.

"Dad always did business down here, and sometimes me and Machi had to come with him, ya know, to see which one of us would be more suited in working under pressure. I stopped coming when I started acting crazy..."

"Oh...well, I guess I learned something new today..." Yuki said as he led Kakeru to the changing rooms.

After changing, the two made their way down to the bath area.

"Hmmm, Yun-Yun, I think if we head to the baths now...I'll be tempted to do some stuff..." Kakeru said slipping his arm into Yuki's robe, rubbing his chest; bending his head down to the shell of Yuki's ear, hot breath meeting a cold ear.

"Kake—p-ping-po-pong?" Yuki murmured trying his hardest not to sound turned on.

"Ping-pong? Whats that?" Kakeru asked taking his arm out of Yuki's robe.

"Well you'll just h-have to find out then," Yuki said leading Kakeru to the ping-pong tables.

"Each player gets a paddle and the goal is to make the other person miss the ping-pong." Yuki said explaining the rules.

"Sounds easy, you start!" Kakeru said picking up his paddle. "Alright," Yuki said as he picked up the paddle and ping-pong ball and served—

—which totally—hit Kakeru on the head—smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Owie!" Kakeru yelped as he picked the ball up, "I don't like this game anymore..."

"I'm sorry Kakeru...if you don't get the hang of it; we can always head off to the baths..." Yuki said twirling his paddle aimlessly in his hand, letting the ball go flying into the garden that was outside.

"Heehee, I fooled you Yun-Yun!" Kakeru giggled, he took Yuki's guard that was left down to his advantage.

"Ah—that's not fair Kakeru..." Yuki said, placing his paddle down, and walked outside in search for the ping-pong ball. While this happened, evil thoughts formed in a Kakeru Manabe's head as he too walked outside silently.

"You know I'm not very nice, Yun-Yun..." Kakeru said behind Yuki. Who in turn dropped the ping-pong ball he had found. "Ka—" was all Yuki could get out, as Kakeru's lips found their way onto Yuki's.

"Happy White's Day, Yuki" Kakeru whispered after pulling away from Yuki, for the much needed air.

"Happy White's Day, Kakeru" Yuki breathed as he nuzzled Kakeru's neck.

-OWARI-

* * *

Anonymous Saru: AHH IT'S A DAY LATE! OH LE NOES! SORRY!! 

Momiji: I forgot what I was going to say, but! Yuki has too been to an onsen before!! (whine)

Hiro: Please dear people of fanfiction(dot)net forgive Kanae and her ditzyness...

Kyo: Is 'ditzyness' even a word?!

Momiji: I think the word you two are looking for is "ditzy-ness"

Hiro and Kyo: SHU'UP!

Kyo: I didn't ask you, dumb rabbit!

Anonymous Saru: ohm...

Kakeru: Hey! Yun-Yun lookit...they have a "Black Day" how odd...

Yuki: What's Black Day?

Kakeru: It's a day for singles to wear black and eat a special type of noodles in black sauce...how emo...hey it's on the fourteenth of April...now Kanae don't get any ideas...

Anonymous Saru: Well joy, single awareness eat-your-noodlesinblacksauce-all-alone-day is on the death month...man is this bad karma for us peeps who were born in April? (shi-or commonly known as four; is Japan's dead number...or bad luck number, I forget which way it goes...sorta like number thirteen in America!)

Hiro: Apparently so.

Anonymous Saru: But don't fret dear furuba fandom! _I will not create a story for single people!!_ So Yuki and Kakeru, you're safe...

Hiro: But what about the rest of the fandom...of fanfiction(dot)net?

Anonymous Saru: That's a good question... (runs off yelling: DON'T FRET I'LL LEAVE EVERY FANDOM ALONE ON BLACK DAY!)

**Happy **(oh so very) **late White's Day!  
**_A.S. sorry if it was confusing...this is why Kanae should never write at midnight...  
(she makes really bad rhymes too)_


End file.
